My Hentai Flatmate
by VongolaXII
Summary: Naruto watches as the man inserts the pencil into the sharpener and turns the pencil, all the while staring at the blonde. Itachi then slowly removes the pencil and thrusts in suddenly, shocking Naruto. "You -", "Ah...how wonderful if this sharpener is you, Uzumaki. I would LOVE to be the pencil, thrusting into the sharpener - ", "YOU PERVERT!" AU ItaNaru
1. Hi, new flatmate!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters**

**Claim: I own the story**

* * *

**A/N: Screw all these plot bunnies in my head. This story will only be eight chapters long, and it might be short or long, depending on me. Enjoy!**

**This eight shot actually has a plot ;)**

* * *

Naruto stares as the man moves in his luggage. The man is his new flat mate, a long haired raven. He has red eyes, which Naruto finds it mesmerizing but at the same time, dangerous. The raven clears his throat, snapping Naruto out from his staring. The man looks at him, now standing straightly. Naruto marvels at how tall he is.

"Excuse me, but, you're not going to help me move these in?" the man asks.

Naruto blinks. "Huh? But there's only _one_ luggage!" he protests.

"Pity me. I've got such an unsympathetic flat mate," the man shakes his head as he proceeds to lift his 'heavy' luggage. He continues mumbling. Naruto sighs.

He runs towards the man and grabs the luggage from his hand.

"I'll help you."

The man smiles. "Thank you, you are very kind." they walk into the living room and Naruto puts down the luggage, gasping for air. "Very heavy, isn't it?" The man chuckles.

Naruto narrows his eyes. "What, _gasp__, _did you put in, _gasp,_ the bag?" he asks breathlessly.

"Oh, just some personal things." the man then sticks out his right hand. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, I'm twenty four years old."

The blonde quickly accepts Itachi's hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki - " he gasps when he feels the man's fingers massaging his knuckles. "Uh..."

"Naruto? That's a very nice name. I _like_ it," Itachi says, his voice husky.

"Uh, thanks - "

"Look, we are flat mates now, so I won't hesitate to do anything as long as I don't hurt you, okay?" Itachi continues.

"Huh? Sure...?" Naruto blinks. Then he looks down at their hands, still held together. "Can you let go of my hand, please?"

Itachi smiles. "Of course..." he lets go of the blonde's hand, but makes sure that his fingers graze across his knuckles and he pinches the tip of Naruto's middle finger. The blonde swallows.

This man is creepy, he thinks, alarm bells ringing.

"If you don't mind I'll go back to my room..."

"Sure." Itachi smirks.

Naruto do not like the smirk. He clears his throat and bows a little, then turns around to walk away when Itachi startles him with a sentence.

"I'll make you want me in just a week, Blondie. You cannot resist me."

"W-What?"

Itachi smirks. "Nothing." then he turns around and grabs his luggage, humming some weird tunes. His mood was beyond the sky as he finally gets to live together with his crush. Naruto might have forget him, but Itachi will never forget the face of his innocent childhood friend.

Naruto gulps as he stares at Itachi's back.

He made a mental note to be careful of the raven at home, or anywhere.

If only you know what's in store for you, Uzumaki.

* * *

**First move!: Balls and Goals**

**PREVIEW**

**Naruto watches as the striker kicks the ball and misses the goal. He groans in frustration. **

**"He shouldn't miss it! That ball would save the team!"**

**"Well," Itachi says as he sips his coffee. "I would be a better striker, Naruto."**

**"How so?"**

**"I can kick my 'balls' very accurately into the 'goal'."**

**"You play soccer?"**

**"Of course..."**

**"Where?"**

**Itachi smirks evilly. "In the bed."**


	2. Balls and Goals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters**

**Claim: I own the story**

* * *

**A/N: Updated fast because I plan to finish this story in approximately eight days! As a sign I'm still alive to my other readers lol. And self promoting, if you like ItaNaru you might want to check out "Bad Boys"! ;)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto walks into his room and closes the door, locking it. He leans on the door. Huffs. The blonde's mind goes back to the scene just now. His heart is pounding and he could feel them banging on his rib cage.

_I'll make you want me, Blondie._

He swallows.

Itachi isn't gay, is he? But the way the raven brings himself had already proof it all. He was interested in the same sex, and Naruto has a chilly feeling that he will be Itachi's next target. He wonders if he should just kick him out.

"No...I'm not that cruel. Besides, I need money for my studies..." he mutters and groans.

Naruto walks away from the door. He approaches his study desk and sits down, fingers drumming on the desk. His mind has wandered off to find a way to turn Itachi's attention away. He knows that the raven is interested in him. The raven has his eyes on him. Itachi _wants_ him. A light bulb lights up in his head suddenly.

He grabs his phone and dials on a number.

"Ah - Hello?" he jumps when the receiver picks up.

"Naruto?"

"Ah you see, Kiba..."

_After minutes of explaining..._

Kiba was silent. Naruto bites his lips nervously.

"You want me to fake your boyfriend?" he finally says.

"Yeah."

"I mean why, Naruto?" Kiba asks. "You can just ask Sakura or Hinata for help, right?"

Naruto sighs.

"The problem is, Kiba. He had seen me flinching at his touches, and I..." Naruto's voice trails away.

"You what?"

"I, uh, kind of had a boner."

Naruto can imagine Kiba face palming at the moment. Kiba had already known that the blonde was gay and had no problem of befriending him. Furthermore, both of them share the same traits.

"Oh, Naruto."

"I cannot help it, 'kay?! His touches were so...gentle, persuading -"

"Okay. Save me the details and feels please."

"So you're going to help?"

"Can I even say no?"

Naruto grins. He had asked Kiba to fake his boyfriend so that Itachi wouldn't harass him anymore. He is sure that once Itachi knows that he's taken, the raven will avert his attention.

That night, Naruto stays up late to watch a football match. The blonde is a hardcore lover of soccer, and he would spend his savings to buy key chains, car stickers and the likes of his favorite team. He plops down on the couch and starts turning to the specific channel. The match has just begun.

"Yeah! That's it! Kick them all the waaaaaay!" he pumps his fist into the air.

Suddenly, he feels someone sitting next to him. His eyes tear away from the television screen and stares at the man beside him. Itachi crosses his leg and sips his coffee casually.

"Excuse me?" Naruto says.

"What?" Itachi turns and stares at Naruto. He tries to suppress the urge to pounce on the blonde.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Is there a curfew here?" Itachi raises a brow.

Naruto says nothing and continues watching the match. His blue eyes widen and he keeps giving commentaries on the match. Itachi merely smirks at Naruto. He finds Naruto's antics cute.

Naruto watches as the striker kicks the ball and misses the goal. He groans in frustration, grabs the cushion and throws it on the ground. He stomps his feet repeatedly.

"He shouldn't miss it! That ball would save the team!" Naruto groans again. "Damn, what's going in his mind?!"

"Well," Itachi says as he sips his coffee calmly. "I would be a better striker, Naruto."

"How so?"

"I can kick my 'balls' very accurately into the 'goal'.

Naruto's eyes widen. "You play soccer?"

"Of course..."

"Where?"

A sly smirk finds its way onto Itachi's lips. He smirks evilly. "In the bed."

Naruto blinks. "Huh?"

Itachi shuffles and soon, he's on top of Naruto. He pins the blonde's shoulders down. Naruto struggles. His eyes widen in fear.

"Let me go! What are you doing?!"

Itachi leans in and whispers into Naruto's left ear.

"Don't you want to see how I kick my balls into the goal?"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Itachi's hand slides down and touches Naruto's crotch. The boy flinches. Itachi then strokes the area. Naruto whimpers as he tries to struggle free. At last, Itachi's hand stops. Naruto's pants was bulging. He blushes and looks away from the raven.

Itachi smirks.

"I see...I made you excited don't I?" His hand travels to the back and presses on Naruto's clothed anal hole. Naruto yelps. "Ah...I can't wait to kick my balls into this goal."

Itachi then removes his hand and licks his fingers. He lifts his body away from Naruto and stands up.

"Your expression is delicious. But I will only advance till here. I will make you want me, with just my _touches_." the raven smirks. Then he turns around and leaves.

Naruto lies on the couch, panting. His head is throbbing. He quickly grab his cell phone and texts Kiba.

_- Remember to come accurately tomorrow. And please touch me. Just...TOUCH ME IN FRONT OF HIM._

Sent.

Naruto bites his lips. He hopes that Kiba is willing to help him.

The next morning, Kiba comes as promised. The brown haired walks in and sits on the couch uninvited. It is Saturday and Kiba had no classes, as well as Naruto. Itachi stares as the boy makes his way to the couch and sits down. He pulls Naruto into the kitchen.

"Who is he?" he asks.

Naruto shrugs. "My boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

Naruto smirks as he walks away. _I must have got him,_ he thought. He sits down beside Kiba and whispers something to the boy, then giggles. Kiba tries to laugh a little and finds it easy. Then Naruto starts touching Kiba's thigh, and the other boy smiles and strokes Naruto's cheeks. Itachi stares at them from the kitchen.

"Touch me." Naruto whispers urgently when he finds out that Itachi is staring.

Kiba moves his hand awkwardly and moves around Naruto's waist before Naruto grabs him into a kiss. Itachi's eyes widen and Naruto smirks, assuming that he won. But then he sees Itachi smirking. The raven then turns and walks into his own room, closing the door.

Suddenly Naruto isn't sure if the plan is working or not.

* * *

**Second move!: Dolls and Clips**

**Naruto stares weirdly at Itachi who is hanging a rabbit doll at the balcony.**

**"You...own a bunny stuff toy?" he asks.**

**Itachi smiles. "Yup. Why?"**

**"Oh. Nothing, just curious."**

**"I named it Naruto." **

**"What?"**

**Itachi clips the clip on the doll's nipple area. "And I love to hang it like this."**

**"You -"**

**"That's how I punish a naughty bunny."**


	3. Dolls and Clips

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters**

**Claim: I own the story**

* * *

**A/N: I SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. I got addicted to "Darklord Legend" by Mobage...Totally captivated by those cute demons! They're all seducing me to stay with them and I couldn't resist. Yeah, it's a Card Game hahaha. Enjoy this chapter!**

**I have no sense of humor, yo. **

**And this is so fucking short. Sorry.**

* * *

After dinner, Naruto says goodbye to Kiba. He also gives the brown hair a peck on the cheek in case Itachi walks out on them. The brown hair is also clever enough to ruffle the blonde's hair and licks his cheek. Naruto laughs.

Once in a while, he will glance behind to see if the raven is there.

But Itachi isn't.

He's nowhere to be seen.

Naruto closes the door after Kiba left. He looks around. The raven is still in his own room. Naruto furrows his eyebrows in suspicion before nearing Itachi's door. He presses his ear on the door and listens.

Nothing.

"Is he asleep?" he mumbles to himself. He tries to listen again, who knows Itachi might be moving or something.

Still, nothing.

Sighing, Naruto steps away from the door and walks back to his room. He brushes his teeth and then decided to just shower. He starts to strip and soon, he's lathering soap all over his body, moaning silently whenever his own hand brushes past his sensitive parts. After shower, he jumps into bed and sleeps soundly.

He didn't hear the noise from the room next door.

The next morning, he wakes up with the sound of the washing machine.

Naruto exits his room and peers into the kitchen. He sees Itachi standing there, hands on hips, in front of the washing machine. Curious, he steps into the kitchen and beside Itachi.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Washing, of course," Itachi replies, giving him the obvious look.

"...Oh."

The sound of the washing machine continues to dominate the air until Naruto decides to walk away to clean himself. He excused himself and walks back to his room. Itachi stares at the washing machine, smirking.

Naruto comes out again and halts suddenly.

He stares at the balcony and rubs his eyes to make sure that he is not dreaming. No, he's not. It's definitely true. But why is Itachi there, hanging a...rabbit doll? The blonde moves nearer to the balcony and stands at the sliding door, eyebrows quirked.

He has a weird look on his face.

"You...own a bunny stuff toy?" he asks in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it because a man of twenty four years old usually collect cars and other things but..._bunny_?

Itachi smiles. "Yup, why?"

"Oh...nothing. Just curious," Naruto scratches his cheek slowly.

"I named it Naruto."

Naruto's head shoots up. "_What?_"

Suddenly, Itachi clips the clip roughly on the doll's nipple area. "And I love to hang it to dry, like this."

"You -"

"That's how I punish a naughty bunny."

As Itachi says that, he moves towards Naruto and at the same time, the blonde starts to reverse until his legs touch the side of the couch and he falls onto it. Itachi hovers on top of Naruto, smirking.

"Oi! What are you -"

"You think you are very clever to bring your so called boyfriend here, hmm?" The raven purrs and his fingers start to trail along Naruto's chest, circling his nipple, but not touching it. The blonde inhales sharply. "He's not really your boyfriend, right?"

"W-What are you talking about? He's my boyfriend!" Naruto denies.

Itachi smirks. "I can see a couple when I see it, Naruto..."

His finger presses on the blonde's right nipple, causing a surprise gasp to escape from the boy's lips. Naruto tries to push away the man but fails. The man was too large for him. Itachi then lowers his lips and laps on the clothed nipple. Naruto grabs Itachi's hair, not sure if he's pulling him closer or pushing him away. The sensation is too much. Itachi then does the same to the other nipple, electing another moan from the blonde.

"Stop it, you pervert -_ahh!_" Itachi bites down on the clothed nipple. Naruto grits his teeth. "I'll sue you for sexual harassment!"

Itachi pulls away.

Naruto swallows.

Then the raven moves towards Naruto's lips and brushes briefly on the soft lips, sending jolts of electric down the boy's spine.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mutters on the blonde's lips.

Naruto musters up all his willpower and pushes Itachi away and stands up quickly. Then he dashes into the room with a pounding heart.

Itachi merely snickers at Naruto's disappearing figure.

Naruto slams the door shut and covers his lips.

_I have to make him move out tomorrow. I can't stand him anymore! He'll be the death of me!_

Naruto swears that he will get Itachi away from the flat tomorrow. He's have enough of Itachi's harassment. He's gay, yes, but to be touched by somebody he had just known for a day is _very_ wrong. It's illogical and illegal.

It's wrong no matter how Naruto sees it.

...Maybe.

* * *

**Third move!: Banana and Lips**

**"I brought some fruits, Naruto!" Kiba says, placing the plastic on the dining table.**

**"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks Itachi.**

**"Eating, of course."**

**Itachi makes sure to lick the banana, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on the tip. He glances at Naruto and smirks. **

**"Too bad this banana will break after sucking for too long." Itachi says sadly. "I wonder if yours will if I suck it that long?" **

**Naruto's face heats up.**

**"GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE!" **


End file.
